


Frosted Hearts

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Attacks, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Myth tells of a teen who was granted the power of winter. His skin was cold as ice and his touch freezes everything from water to plants left out too late in the year. He was given the name of Jack Frost. And legend states that if you find his face frozen onto your window it means that he is watching over you.(Jack Frost AU)December One Word Prompts Day 4: Jack Frost





	1. Frosted Windows

Tweek slammed his bedroom door with a loud grunt. Every day it was the same. He would wake up, eat his breakfast and walk out just to be berated for his nervous twitch, his random panic attacks that drop him to his knees and cry out in terror. No one willing to help. Every day, it was the same thing.

‘He's possessed!’ They would yell as he has his attacks, ‘Someone take him to the priest!’ Tweek never knew why the attacks happened, some days he was fine, he walked freely with nothing more than his twitch. Other days, when the words were bothering him, an attack would strike making him useless. Today was a day where the words hurt more than snow freezing his hands and knees.

“Gah!” Tweek threw his pillow at the wall, fighting as another attack bubbled towards the surface. His body trembled as silent tears ran down his cheeks. He was too different. Too bizarre. He released a rattling sigh as he sat down on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

Outside of his bedroom window, the glass started to freeze. Veins of ice growing from a simple touch like a spider forming a web, an icy breath escaped from the being as his ice blue eyes viewed into the small warm room, watching as the blond hair boy heaved as he fought to catch his breath. The being pressed his body close to the window wishing he would come in and join him. Every night, he watched from afar. Watched as his mind attacked him sending him into a freezy panic, wishing he could calm him. Every night, he watched as people ridiculed him, claiming he was possessed by demons not knowing it was his mind betraying him. He cursed the days where he was forbidden to join so he could ease his mind. He could look by not touch, afraid of turning him into ice.

The being sighed, placing his head against the glass, his ice kissed black hair looking like the star-ridden night sky. If only, he could open that window and tend to the boy, ease him from his attack.

The moon had reached its highest and the boy had fallen asleep mid-attack. His body trembling as his dreams still plagued him. The being sighed sadly, gently tracing the boy's face as drying tears stained his cheeks and jumped from the window leaving the only trail of frost as his path.

Tweek opened his eyes, feeling more restless than before. The chill froze him to the bone as he went to feed his dying flame. As he turned to get ready for the day, Tweek gasped as found a face painted on his window with ice and frost. A face of around his age, round face with a strong jaw, hair that kissed the bottom of his brow in a single point, his eyes focused at him and seemed to follow him as he moved. A single hand place upon the glass, wanting to touch him.  Tweek climbed onto his bed, studying the face finding it attractive and untouched by the sun. He smiled as he placed his hand on the window, wanting to touch who's ever hand that placed it.

“Tweek, breakfast!”

“C-Coming!” Tweek twitched as he refused to pull his gaze from the window but his growling stomach protested. He slowly climbed off his bed, slowly walking to his door. He glanced back to his window once more, admiring the face like a beautiful pane of stained glass that he wished would never melt away.

“Dad, why-why would anyone leave their face in ice on m-my window?” Tweek asked twitching slightly as he played with his eggs

“a face in ice?” his father laughed as he drank from his glass, “Tweek, that usually means Jack Frost was watching you.”

“Jack Fro-Frost?” Tweek dropped his fork onto his plate, “Like the myth?”

“Yes, like the myth.” he nodded as he took a bite of toast, “Usually if someone finds a face on their window upon waking it means Jack Frost was watching over you as you sleep. Count it as a blessing.”

“M-Me? Gah! Why would he be watching me?” Tweek trembled as his twitching grew worse, “I-I’m nothing but I-uh freak!”

His father raised a hand trying to ease the boy's mind, “Jack Frost usually only appears for someone in need. You see son, he was a boy just like you. He was cursed after he tried to save his sister from the Ice Queen, doomed to only come out during the first frost and to help someone who needs it the most.”

“but I-”

“It is only a story, son. Passed down from generations. It was probably the way the ice froze last night. Don't worry about it.” His father assured as he continued his breakfast, “Eat up, Tweek. We have a lot of work to do.”

Tweek watched his hands as they trembled from his twitch. He nodded as he slowly eats his breakfast, thinking of Jack Frost and what it meant for him.

*~~~~*

Dusk came quickly and Tweek was rushing to finish his last delivery. His heart racing as panic rushed through his veins. Snow fell from the sky in large flakes as he tried to run from the farm back to town. He could feel an attack coming, his body growing cold as his lungs raced to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

He was late. He had promised his father that he would finish his deliveries by dusk and evening had arrived. Tears froze to his face as he fell to his knees, dropping his lantern into the snow his body refusing to move as the attack took over.

An icy breeze blew around, kicking up snow, a being emerging from the snow shadowed by the night sky. The air grew colder as the being approached the boy as the attack pulled him from reality. The lantern illuminating blue kissed skin, icicles hung from his clothing, dancing with the wind. He kneeled beside the boy, his ice blue eyes gleaming in the light

“Get up!” he yelled as the wind picked up, “Get up, you're going to die out here!”

“I want to die!” Tweek yelled back as he pulled at his hair, his mind betraying him with words, “I'm a failure! I can't do anything right!”

“Dude, you're not a failure. You're doing the best you can and that's enough. Come on… let's get you warm.”  the being tugged at the boy's jacket freezing it in a thin layer of ice, “Dammit.”

“Wha-”  Tweek looked up, tears froze on his face as he looked up to see the boy who left his face in ice on his window, he was even more beautiful in person “It's you. You're re-”

“We don't have time. Come on!” The being whistled loudly as a sled burst out from a snow drift, driven by nothing but the winter air. The wood was decorated with ice blue paint decorated with snow and ice. Jack Frost climbed onto the sled with confidence grabbing onto the dark-colored reigns. Tweek struggled to get to his feet, struggling to believe what he was seeing

“If you're going to stare at it… might as well make a painting. Are you coming or not?”

Tweek grunted as he climbed aboard the sled and with a crack of the reins the sled took off towards the wood. He looked back seeing his lantern fade with the blowing snow before glancing up to Jack Frost watching as his ice blue eyes pierced through the snow, never breaking focus. His body faded from exhaustion, his eyes never leaving Frost's even as his body gave in to the cold world around him.


	2. Power of a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm slowly starting to update my stories and finish the rest of the 31 Days of South Park series!
> 
> Also... I have extended this story. I don't know how many more chapters but I know fissure it's more than three!

Frost stared at the boy as he slept, the small fire burning his skin as the heat kissed it. The boy's face red from wind burn and his fingers recovering from the early stages of frostbite at least he was safe. He looked up seeing the white reindeer grazing on the snow, grateful that they don't have the same touch as he does. They were able to gently pull him from the sled onto the grow as he started the flame. Four hundred years and he still remembered how to do it even though it was not necessary as ice pumped through his veins.

But he was here with him in his small ice cave. Here he was, sleeping off the chill as a fire slowly hurt him. He was more beautiful in person. Frost had only seen people from afar, always admiring them. One would never realize how truly beautiful humans are until you're nothing more than ice and snow. He wanted to touch him, the icy blue of his fingers slowly turning a shade of purple. Who would have thought that he still had life in his blood?

He rubbed his face, his feeling his heart slowly starting to beat. Heartless. That's what the Ice Queen had called him. Heartless for not wanting to save his sister until it was too late. But that was a lie, how could he be heartless when his frosted heart is started to beat for him? Was he the reason to break this stupid spell? He doubted it.

Frost groans as he stood up to his feet clenching his fists to freeze his fingers. He walked over petting his white reindeer before walking towards the entrance seeing how much snow had piled outside.  Even with his sled, it would be impossible to take a human back to the town like this.

“Clyde, Token…” He pointed to the mountains of snow drifts, “Start cleaning that out.”

The reindeer moaned as they walked around him and start using their antlers to dig out the snow. He smirked as he watched the slow progress of his steeds.

“GAH!” Frost turned back as he heard the boy scream out, “Where am I?”

“You're in my cave. My own... palace you can say." Frost answered as he walked back to the boy, “I saved your ass last night.”

He watched as the boy's eyes widen in shock “You! It's you!”

Frost rolled his eyes “Oh yes it's me. The bringer of the frost and chill. The harbinger of Winter.”

“You're real!”

Frost shot a glare at the boy and scoffed “Of course, I'm real. How the hell do you expect me to bring the first frost if I wasn't real? Don't your parents teach you anything?”

“You...don't know?” he watched him twitch slightly as his voice lowered, “You're a myth. No one thinks you're real.”

“Oh…” Awkward. Frost rubbed the back of his head kicking off the dust of snow and ice, “I guess that would happen after four hundred years.”

“Four hundred years?” the boy asked as he spotted closer to the fire, his dark blue eyes gleaming like a sapphire in the light, making his cheeks warm up

“Uh yeah? Can we not talk about it? You're not even supposed to be here.” Frost turned away from the boy, hiding the warmth growing in his cheeks, “If she finds you… you can kiss your ass goodbye.”

“Who?”

“Who the fuck else? The Ice Queen.” Frost scolded as he kicked a small pile of snow, “Obviously you didn't pay attention to my so-called myth.”

“Sh-she- I'm going to die!”

Frost reaches out to touches him but pulls away. He sighs shaking his head sadly, “I didn't say that. I'm going to do my best to make sure you survive -”

“Tweek.” The boy responded staring at the fire, “my name is Tweek Tweak.” His body twitched as he looked up to him with a half smile “ What's yours?”

“You-” Was Tweek forgetful or something?  Frost could have sworn that he had heard him say his name in the last few minutes. Jack Frost was his name and it had always been his name since his sister- “You know my name.”

“Yes, I know you go by Jack Frost. I would be too if I've lived over four hundred years by myself.” He shook his head, twitching nervously as he looked back up towards him with those beautiful gray eyes, “I mean your real name. What was-was your name before you became Jack-Jack Frost?”

“my...my real name?” Frost stuttered at the mere thought of a name that had laid forgotten for four centuries to them. A name that became nothing but a whisper in forgotten lore. If his heart wasn't iced it probably would have burst from the forgotten thought of a human wanting to know his name, “You. You want to know my name?”

He watched as Tweak nod with childlike wonder in his eyes. It had been so long since he had that sense of awe. He missed the days of childhood bliss, a bliss he would have done anything to get back. “It's...its…”  _ Craig. Craig Tucker.  _ The words came to mind but never left his lips. He couldn't say it. Names held a certain power, like strings to a puppet. Saying one's name would mean that they could control them like a puppet to do their will. He had learned it the hard way when the Ice Queen made him her little puppet.

“I can't.” Frost breathed out turning away from the blonde boy to dare not to look at his face, he clenched his fists feeling the ice growing around his knuckles “You shouldn't even have told me your name. You don't even know if you can trust me. You don't even know if I'll bring you straight to the Ice Queen so you can become her puppet.”

“You haven't brought me to her yet.”

Frost breath hitched when heard Tweak's reply clear as the winter's wind without a single stutter. He slowly turned towards the blonde to find him standing closer to the dying flame with a clear expression, one without a single twitch or painful attack. A calm expression of a boy free from demonic attacks of the mind, “You still don't know that. There is more to the fable you grew up with. I could still-”

“Jack Frost.” Tweak's voice resembled a wolf's cry, strong and determined, “You didn't take me to her when you rescued me last night. What says that you will take me to her now?”

“Because you don't know how much I'm capable of doing.” Frost replied coldly the Ice growing up his arm like a sheet of glass, “You don't know me.”

“No, I don't.” Tweek held his head up proudly showing no fear, “but I want to.”

“No. That will never be. I don't want to show you the monster I'm  about to become.” Frost replied swiftly as he moved his arms in a quick fluid motion as his entire body was absorbed by ice and snow leaving the blonde boy alone in his own palace made of glass.


	3. The Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been trying (and failing) to write some backlog because pretty soon my time will be limited once I start rehearsals for the play I've been casted in on Monday. 
> 
> But enjoy!

Jack Frost had to get away. He had spoken too much. Frost knew it when he felt the air around him grew bitter.  The blonde boy- Tweak would never understand how it is to be a monster, a monster trapped on a chain leash like a dog. Tweak would never understand how it felt to be a monster without control. He was no longer human. He hasn't been human for four hundred years. He had forgotten how it feels to touch, to feel emotions and desires, to be free, and most of all to love. Monsters like don't deserve to interact with humans, they should be put down before the world ends with them. But a monster wouldn't have saved a human. A monster wouldn't have stood in the shadows and feel guilty for the attacks that his own mind cast upon a human because he could not do anything to save them. 

A monster would have left him alone and leave him to die from the cold. Frost didn't know what he was anymore. A monster or a lonely forgotten being. 

Frost felt what felt like ice grow across his cheeks just below his ice. He blinked, shaking his head as he wiped his fingers across his cheek. The tips of his fingers were covered with a fine white powder like freshly fallen snow. In another lifetime, the powder would be warm and wet tears but now they were just frost. Cold and frozen. Just like his heart. 

“Oh, there he is….” a womanly voice sang across the snow covered mountain tops, her melody like the winter breeze

Frost paused lowering his hand from his face and looked around the sharp rock edges around him. His hands curled him protecting the frosted tears as he waited for his master's return

“My little Jack Frost…” a wave of relief hit him as she called out his new name. A name that held no power over him. If she would have called- “Oh Craig? Come to me…”

Frost closed his eyes as he felt her power pulled him to her, feeling the falling snow cut into his skin like falling glass. His hands placed firmly at his sides, bracing for the silence that followed every time she called for him. Silence never came. 

Frost flinched as he heard the loud footfalls of The Ice Queen. Her heels knocking upon the glass like ice like a rhythmic drum. Frost braced for her touch as she released a low laugh, “A little birdy had told me that you saved a human, is that true?”

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Frost replied his eyes still closed as he heard her pace around him in a circle

“Oh really?” her voice was like venom, slowly seeping through his veins. Frost felt his body freeze like ice as he slowly opened his eyes to stare into the snow-white eyes of his Queen and the empty eyes of her statues that watched her in her throne room.

“Yes, really.” He replied returning the venom as he pulled his gaze away from her

The Queen's eyes twitched slightly before her hands shot up to his face, stabbing her nails into his face, forcing him to look at her, “You insolent little boy, haven't I ordered you to stop your lying to me?”

“I haven't been a little boy since you turned me into a  _ this _ .” Frost spat as he pushed her hands away with a gust of ice forming a wall between them.

“You're still a child to me, Craig Tucker.” She seethed as she shattered the wall and grabbing Frost by his collar lifting him off the floor, “ A child who can't grow up and come to terms that you failed  _ your sister _ .” Her free hand motioning to the smallest statue in a sea of faces, her face forever contorted to a terrified look, her mouth open for a scream that would never come. 

Jack Frost's strength melted in the Ice Queen's grasp like snow in summer, his eyes growing dim as her screams filled his head. Failure. He stared at the ice statue that was once his sister, watching as her body turned to ice within arms reach. He was too late to save her. It was all his fault that she died the way she did. A mistake that he would never forgive himself for causing. 

The Ice Queen laughed as she dropped him onto the icy floor, “That's what I thought boy. Not so strong when old wounds are cut open to bleed.” She sighs loudly as she walked over and gently caressed the girl's permanent expression, “Now, let's try this again. Was it true that you saved a human, Craig?”

Frost breathed out as he looked up to his Queen, eyes empty of any emotion. He refused to look into her eyes, guilt plaguing him as the words escaped from his lips like a northern wind, “Yes.”

She nodded slowly before turning towards her ‘pet’. The Queen folded her hands together at the waist, trying to maintain the godly persona of regality, “and do you know what happened to that human after you saved them?”

Frost clenched his fists into his lap as he still refused to look at his Queen. This was the moment where he could turn into the monster. He could tell the truth and tell her that Tweek was in his cave, alone with no protection and his fate would be like the rest. Tweek was a unique human who sparked his attention, a human who he watched from afar. A human who he wanted to protect, to save from the attacks of his mind. A human he wanted to touch but couldn't. He always referred to himself as a monster but was there any redeeming a monster with a frozen touch. 

But Tweek never saw the monster in him. He saw a lonely being in the winter snow. A being who needed a friend.

“Craig, answer me.”

Frost looked up and replied, “ I returned him to the village.”

Her snow white eyebrow raised at the questionable response. She clicked her tongue as she shook her head, “how uncharacteristic of you, Craig. Tell me, did you ever learn his name?” 

“No. He was unconscious when I pulled him from the snow.” Frost flinched as he felt his frosted heart release a single beat. Pain reverberating around his body. He didn't know what the sharp pain meant but it nearly knocked the icy breath from his chest. 

“Dammit, all. The boy is dead from your hand, Craig,” She hissed as she turned away from him to her frozen collection, staring at all the terrified and anguished faces, “and I needed more young boys around here. I'm done with you, Tucker. Leave me.”

A soft sigh escaped from Frost as he stood on his feet and let the winter wind take him away. The Ice Queen had fallen for his lie. A lie to the Ice Queen would eventually discover.  Frost knew that the punishment would be deadly but worth it. Worth it to save a boy whose mind constantly attacks him. But it also meant that his time to get Tweek back to the village was limited. He had to save him before her wrath turns Tweek into a permanent statue in her garden. Tweek was right. Perhaps, he wasn't the monster he had always thought he was. 


End file.
